


Just the Fix I Needed

by lemonhopia



Series: A Whole Lotta SungBri [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bri is so whipped for sungjin, IT helpdesk!Sungjin, M/M, Some tech jargon but not very complicated? Idk, Wonpil is annoying, a lot of banter, everyone else is teasing him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: Brian just wanted to have his computer fixed so he can finish his work, but no one told him the new IT helpdesk guy was this cute.





	Just the Fix I Needed

Brian is about to throw his mouse to the wall in frustration. Even his usual coffee can’t keep him calm.

He has restarted his computer three times and all his Chrome windows still keep crashing everytime he copy-pastes something. Great. Just when he has three important reports to be submitted tomorrow. 

“Wonpil! You busy?” Brian wheeled his chair into Wonpil’s cubicle and shook the backrest of his chair.   
“Hmm?” Wonpil is used to Brian constantly bugging him that he didn’t even look away from his screen even as Brian is shaking his seat and pressing his face against the desk next to Wonpil’s keyboard.

“Pirriiieee, can you file an IT ticket for me? My Chrome keeps crashing, I can’t get anything done,”

“I will, once you remove yourself from my mouse,” He sat up straight when Wonpil raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s your station number again?”

“Uh.. wait... “ Brian peeked under his desk to look for a sticker with his station number. “Oh, it’s L-230,”

It only took a minute to fill out the form, and about 5 minutes until someone from the IT helpdesk to come over. 

  
“Chrome issue? Is this the one? L-230?” 

An unfamiliar voice boomed from behind them. Strong, and with an undeniable Busan satoori. 

When Brian turned around in his seat, he didn’t expect to see a cute guy with a buzzcut and a brow slit and sparkly eyes. He must have looked dumb, staring wide-eyed at the boy standing in front of him, as unresponsive as his computer’s Chrome windows. 

No, he wasn’t just cute. He was fucking beautiful and Brian was captivated. Where was he this whole time? Is he new? How come he hasn’t seen him before? When Dowoon complained last week about his keyboard’s Print Screen key not working, the IT helpdesk guy that came over was that stingy dude who argued with him to just use the Snipping Tool app.

“Yeah… over there,” Wonpil’s voice cut through the awkward silence, but Brian couldn’t hear anything but the rush of blood to his head. 

Brian only nodded slowly in response. He stood up abruptly when he realized cute IT guy will need his space to fix his computer. Normally he would just move to Wonpil’s cublcle next to his whenever someone from IT needs to fix something in his station, but this time he stayed, even if it meant awkwardly standing by his desk the whole time.

“Did you restart already?” This question would usually irritate the hell out of Brian. He hated it how IT helpdesk and tech support people would always ask if he tried restarting whenever he needs something fixed.  _ Of course  _ he has restarted, he’s not dumb.

“Yes, about three times now?” When cute IT guy asked him though… Well. He loved the attention. Even if it was just asking if he tried to restart.

He didn’t know where to stand, or how to position himself inside his cubicle that is obviously not made for two people. Does he watch what cute IT guy is doing on his computer? But he wants to watch _ him  _ instead.

It was weird and borderline creepy, the way Brian watched cute IT guy’s hands move across the keyboard and mouse, finding it amusing how subtle he presses each key compared to how hefty-looking his hands are. And his arms,  _ holy shit, _ Brian internally yelled at himself, they were exposed by the sleeves of his green plaid shirt rolled up to his elbows.

“So… uhh… what’s wrong?” Brian wanted to slap himself because of that dumb question. Of course his Chrome is freezing. That’s what’s wrong. “I-I mean, what caused it?”

Thankfully, cute IT guy didn’t look at him like he was stupid. He wasn’t smiling, but at least he didn’t look irritated at him. Seems like that’s just his normal state.

“Oh, it was McAfee, there’s this security setting that affects copying and pasting, especially with long strings of numbers, like phone numbers, because of credit card numbers and all that,” Wow, he actually seems nice? Hearing him talk again was music to his ears. And now that he’s closer, Brian could see how stunning his eyes are. He’s doomed. In just barely 20 minutes, he has been completely engulfed in his presence. 

“I just turned off that setting, everything should be okay once it restarts,” Cute IT guy continued and clicked ‘Restart’. 

Those few minutes waiting for the computer to reboot felt like the longest minutes of Brian’s life. He kept shifting his weight between his left foot and right foot, and crossing then uncrossing his arms. Good thing he was standing behind cute IT guy then, or else his absolute trash self would have been exposed. Good thing, because his broad shoulders were in full view. God, he looks that good even from behind. 

The desktop appeared on the screen just in time to save him from further awkwardness and possibly exploding. Cute IT guy stood up, handing him back his seat. 

“Try it again, let me know if it works,”

Brian took a seat again, blushing wildly upon feeling how much warmer his chair was than when he's the one using it. 

_ What the fuck Brian, it’s only body heat, everyone has it, calm down! _

His hands were slightly shaking as he opened a new Chrome window, typing and copy-pasting random text and long strings of numbers into the address bar multiple times. It’s working now. What’s not working, however, was his brain. His thoughts and feelings were just like the gibberish he was typing, and it’s something cute IT guy can’t fix.

Or maybe he can? Brian shook the thought away. This was dumb. This guy looked dangerous, and way out of his league. 

“It’s working,” He barely got the words out. 

“Call me if it happens again, ok? That damn antivirus can be a mess,”

_ Oh my god.  _ Brian wanted to punch himself. Finally, for the first time during their entire interaction, cute IT guy smiled. Right at  _ him _ ! And fuck, it was nothing like he had ever seen. Contrary to his cold and intimidating facade, he's total sunshine when he smiles. It wasn't just a small polite smile too. His eyes crinkled at the corners, and shiny white teeth peeking out of his lips.

“Thank you,” 

Cute IT guy was about to turn around when Brian managed to thank him. His voice must have sounded strange because he could hear Wonpil and Dowoon in the cubicles next to and in front of his, sounding like strangled chickens trying really hard to contain their laughter. 

He didn't care though. At least not while cute IT guy was still smiling at him. He watched him walk away, until he turned at the corner. 

What the hell just happened? Brian only called for help with his computer so he can continue working, and now he couldn't work even more, even with his computer already functioning. 

Just as he was about to go to Wonpil's station, Wonpil was already wheeling his chair to his side, peeking behind the divider with an ‘I-know-what-you're-doing’ kind of smirk. Dowoon gave him the same look, leaning over his desk with his chin resting on the divider. 

Brian sighed in exasperation, burying his face in his hands. 

“What?! What do you expect?” 

“Totally your type, you're not even hiding it,” Wonpil snickered, dragging his chair all the way inside Brian's cubicle. 

“Also, totally not the type who will tell you to use Snipping Tool instead of replacing your keyboard when the Print Screen key is broken,” Dowoon added. 

“Dowoonie, the Print Screen key is not an essential tool to our work,” Brian rolled his eyes at him. 

“Ssshh hyung, don't change the subject,” A death glare was sent his way from Brian, but Dowoon was intent on teasing him. “So, what's his name?” 

_ Well, fuck.  _

Out of all the things Brian could possibly do, he forgot to ask for cute IT guy's name.

“Don't tell me you didn't get it?” It was getting increasingly embarrassing, Wonpil's voice was louder than it needed to be and they earned curious looks from around the room. “Oh my god Bri, you're a mess,” 

Brian wanted to just hide under his desk for the rest of the day.

He was so shaken that he wasn't able to ask cute IT guy's name. What is he supposed to do now? Wait for someone to have tech issues before he can see him again? 

For now, he'll at least find his name. 

 

Three days have passed, and Brian couldn't help it anymore. If nothing is going wrong around here, then he will make something go wrong. He has only seen cute IT guy in passing a few times while fixing other stations.

He opened the IT helpdesk request form and filed a ticket about his computer being unusually slow. It's a dumb move, he knows, but he can't help it. 

“L-230 right?” Just as expected, cute IT guy is back and he's even more gorgeous than Brian remembers him to be. Now without Wonpil's help since he was the one who filed the ticket for himself, Brian had to talk to cute IT guy alone. He's as excited just as he's terrified. 

“Yeah, here,” Great. Not only does Brian not know this guy's name, but he only remembers Brian by his station number. 

“So what’s happening here?” Cute IT guy asked as soon as he sat down on Brian’s chair, with Brian hovering behind him.

“Uhh… It’s really slow,”  _ Real smooth, Brian. You already put that on the request ticket.  _ “Like it’s slow, when opening, startup? And I- I restarted already,”

Wonpil and Dowoon’s strangled snickering can be heard from their cubicles. He mentally slapped himself for not being able to form coherent sentences. The words that used to flow so smoothly have escaped him completely.

Ok, enough being shy, now’s his chance. He watched cute IT guy log in to his admin account.

_ Username: SP3011693  _

At least now he has initials to work with. 

“Ah, let me see,”

Never in his entire life did Brian expect to be so entertained by watching someone tinker with stuff on a computer.

“You have a lot of programs running upon startup, I’ll remove some of them of them ok?” 

“Ok, just.. Leave Skype in there,” Brian wanted to laugh. His computer isn’t even slow, but he’ll just play along.

“Hmm, not much installed here, a lot of memory left,” 

He was sweating as the computer was restarting, and even more when it booted in less than three minutes.

“Looks like it’s okay now,”

“Great, thanks,” Too bad, it only took a few minutes, but he’ll take what he can get.

“Let me know if it’s still slow, I’ll also check back some time,”

Brian only nodded and smiled in response.

Cute IT guy returned his smile, but looking a tad bit weirded out this time, his brows slightly furrowed. Probably because of how stupidly big Brian’s smile is. 

When he left, Brian immediately went to Wonpil’s station where he was met with a teasing grin right away. 

“Real smooth Bri, real smooth,” Dowoon joined Wonpil in laughing at Brian’s flirting skills.

Or the lack of them.

“Aaaah, I hate you, I hate me,” Brian groaned and wouldn’t stop shaking and kicking Wonpil’s chair, resting his head on the armrest. 

“Just talk to him, oh my god Bri, you still didn’t even get his name! And stop shaking my chair,” He slapped Brian’s hand away.

“The resident smooth talker, tongue-tied,” 

“Shut up Dowoon,” Brian buried his face further into Wonpil’s armrest. “And I have his inititals ok,”

“Initials… Really Bri?” Rolling his eyes, Wonpil scoffed as he spun his chair so Brian will fall off his armrest.

“SP! His login is SP3011693! Jae has a friend in scheduling right?” His tone brightened upon remembering Jae. Jae can find anyone, he always knows someone from anywhere.

“Wow, what a stalker… You really remembered his employee ID.... Didn’t you look at his ID?”

“I did, but the front was covered by his HMO card facing backwards. Maybe he didn't like getting his picture taken… But why wouldn't he want to? I mean look at him, he's so-” He stopped abruptly upon seeing Wonpil and Dowoon staring at him like he was crazy. “Aah, anyway, c’mon Pirrie, email Jae please,” He shook Wonpil’s chair again, flailing like a child throwing a tantrum.

“What? Who? Why do you need to email me? And Bri what the fuck is wrong with you,” They both jumped in their seats upon hearing Jae’s voice appear from nowhere. He was leaning against the divider between Wonpil and Brian’s stations, sipping on his coffee while giving Brian a questioning look.

“He likes the new IT guy,” Dowoon stood up and popped his head out of his cubicle.

“He’s  _ in love _ with the new IT guy,” Wonpil corrected, poking Brian’s cheek and grinning widely.

“Wait, there’s a new IT guy?” 

“I’m not  _ in love _ , shut up,” 

“Yes you aaaare, look at you,” Brian is about to throw Wonpil out of the window. But then again, he  _ is   _ indeed being very obvious.

“So what’s his name?” Now Jae won’t let this go. 

“That’s what we need you for,” With a dramatic clapping of his hands and standing up from his chair, Wonpil walked over to Jae. “Can you help us find the love of Brian’s life?”

“Any leads?” 

“We have initials! And an employee ID!” He’s doomed. Wonpil is already too invested and he doesn’t know whether to be scared or thankful. “What was it again Bri?”

“SP3011693… Wait, guys, don’t stalk him please,” 

“Uhm, Brian please, you’re the one who memorized his employee ID from watching him log in to your station,” Ok. Fair enough.

“I’ll ask Jimin later, I know she had her monitor replaced yesterday, maybe she knows,” Jae grinned the way he always does when he has an evil plan up his sleeve.

“She’s friends with the IT supervisor right? What was his name? Jaebum?” Like Jae, Wonpil is always game when it comes to setting him up.

“No! Stop involving more people, please, oh my god why do I even have you as friends?” At this rate, Brian might just spontaneously combust at how many eyes are watching him whenever cute IT guy is around.

Wonpil threw a mouse pad at him.

“If you weren’t such a coward then you wouldn’t need our %help,” 

“He might think I’m creepy,”

“He probably already thinks you’re creepy anyway,” 

“Wow, thanks Pil,”

“You stare and literally go heart eyes emoji whenever you see him,” Dowoon called out from his station.

He’s not wrong though. And as much as he didn’t want to admit it, Brian needed their help.

 

“Bri, he’ll evaporate if you keep staring like that, just ask him out already!” It has become a routine for Wonpil and Brian to have an impromptu meeting or scream at each other via chat whenever cute IT guy passes by. 

“I don’t even know his name! And keep it down oh my god he’s just in the next bay!” Brian whisper-screamed at Wonpil, kicking his chair.

“Oh wait, wait, wait,” Slapping his arm excitedly, Wonpil pointed at his screen. On the window opened, he pointed to an email from Jae. “Jae found his name!”

“Sungjin. Park Sungjin,” Brian read the words on the screen, giddy that cute IT guy now has a name. 

“Now call him!”

“Are you nuts? He’ll think I’m stalking him!”   
“Uhm, actually, you are,” Wonpil went back to working on his spreadsheets and poked Brian’s chest. “And if you don’t talk to him soon,  _ I will, _ ”

“Fuck you,”

“Hah, you mean thank you?”

Brian stuck his tongue out at Wonpil before going back to his station. 

He may not be able to call Sungjin’s name from across the floor, but Brian can call him the way he can.

His eyes darted to under his desk. If he kicks at the right angle, he can reach the ethernet cable. He positioned himself so his legs are hidden under his desk, then kicked just hard enough to unplug the cable. 

“Pirrie, my internet went out,” With a sly smile, Brian reappeared at Wonpil’s station. 

“Want me to file a ticket?” Wonpil was all giggly as he’s pulling up the request form, and soon enough both of them are excitedly waiting for Sungjin to come over. This is what Brian loves about having not too many people on their floor. They only need one person assigned to their floor, so everytime they have any issues he knows it will be Sungjin coming to fix them.

“He’s here oh my god oh my god,” Brian was shaking Wonpil’s chair extra violently, then immediately put on a normal face when Sungjin glanced at his direction. 

Sungjin didn't ask this time where L-230 is. He just showed up at Brian's station, giving Brian a small wave as he was approaching. 

“Hey,” Brian was worried about greeting first but he didn't hesitate anymore once he noticed Sungjin smiling at him. “So, uhm, it just suddenly said ‘Not connected’, I don’t know why,”

“Are you the only one affected?”   
“I guess so?”

Sungjin got to work right away, checking the details thoroughly with a concentrated look on his face that Brian loves watching. What he didn’t like watching though, was Sungjin peeking underneath his desk. He held his breath as Sungjin inspected the cables. If he finds out that the ethernet cable was unplugged on purpose, he’s dead.

“Oh, it’s unplugged,” Brian let go of the breath he has been holding in for so long upon hearing Sungjin chuckle softly as he got down on one knee to plug the ethernet cable back in. “Calm your legs down next time boy,” Sungjin teased, getting up from the floor.

“Ah, sorry about that, my legs are… quite long… happened to my friend too,” Who is that friend? Even Jae who has the longest legs ever hasn't accidentally kicked the cables under his desk. 

Scratching the back of his head, Brian laughed awkwardly and held on to the edge of his desk. That was the closest he ever got to Sungjin and he might just fall on the spot. 

As expected, the connection started working again when they tested it. And Brian hoped there was another connection was formed between them when Sungjin left with a smile much bigger than the last.

 

“ _ Calm your legs down next time boy, _ ” Wonpil can't stop laughing and imitating Sungjin’s voice. Soon, Dowoon joined them in laughing too. “I know what’s really not calm with you, it’s over here- oww!”

He winced in pain when Brian whacked him on the thigh with a mouse pad when he pointed at Brian’s crotch. Considering how much they love hitting each other with mouse pads and other random objects, they’re surprised that no one from the CCTV room has escalated them yet.

“I just want to see him again,”

“It’s been minutes since you last saw him, calm down, jeez,”

“Hyung is so whipped he kicked his ethernet cable off? Holy shit?” Dowoon’s voice came from in front of Brian’s staion. Brian threw a crumpled tissue at him.

“Hey kid, go back to work!” He turned back to Wonpil, but Dowoon was still snickering as he went back to typing. “Can't you all just support me? I thought we were friends? How can I not want to see him if he looks like… like that?”

Wonpil broke out into laughter upon seeing Brian's ‘he's so dreamy’ face, and how his voice turned extra breathy by the end of his sentence. “Look how desperate you are oh my god, you even kicked your own ethernet cable!”

Without any warning, Brian reached a leg underneath Wonpil's desk and kicked Wonpil's ethernet cable off the socket. 

“Hey! Put that back!” 

“And now I'm kicking yours too, so he’ll come here next,” 

“Real friends don't kick each other's cables,” Wonpil scolded with his hands on his hips, glaring at Brian but going back to giggling uncontrollably. “Ok Bri really you have to plug that back in, you little shit,” 

“Wow, so I'm the little one now? Bitch I'm taller than you,” He gave in and reached down to re-plug Wonpil's cable. 

“Yes, because your brain and tongue shrink when you see Sungjin,”

“Oh well, true...” 

Pouting and leaning against the divider wall, Brian let out a deep sigh. Will he need to make up all sorts of issues and errors just to see Sungjin again?

Knowing Brian, he just might.

 

The next day, Brian’s fingers were already itching to file another request ticket. But for what? He hesitated for a few minutes, drumming his fingers against his desk. Eventually though, he couldn't resist it. The blinking cursor on his computer's log in screen was calling to him. It was like his hands had their own life when he typed password after password, all of them intentionally incorrect, until the error he was waiting for showed up:   
_ The referenced account is currently locked out and may not be logged on to. _

Mission lockout, success.

Brian wheeled his chair into Wonpil’s cubicle without making a sound, startling Wonpil with his breathing when he came too close.

“Bri what the fuck! If you need something just chat me or call me, not breathe into my neck!”

“Heh, I love exciting you,”

“You should be flirting like  _ that _ with Sungjin, not me,”

“If I breathed into Sungjin’s neck, he’ll probably snap mine,”

“Nah, he’s into you,”

“How can you even say that?”   
“I just know… C’mon, he only laughed when he found out your ethernet cable was unplugged, he could have just strangled you with it,”

“Wonpil please, he was laughing at how dumb I was,”

“Well, you really were dumb but that’s not the point… Anyway, what did you need? You only come here if you need something, if you have hot tea to spill, or if you’re gonna squeal over Sungjin,”

“My PC is locked out,”

“Uhm… You do know Sungjin won’t come over to your station if it’s a lockout issue, don’t you?”

“Wait, what?” Brian’s mood instantly dampened.   
“They just remotely reset your password and that’s it, oh my god Bri, haven’t you ever locked out your station before?”

He gave Wonpil a pointed look. “You sound like you have locked out yours a lot,”

“Because unlike you, I don’t use the same password for everything. But fine, I’ll go ticket this so you can go back to work and stop screaming to me about Sungjin every second,”

“I don’t scream about Sungjin every second!”   
“Yes you do!” Dowoon agreed with Wonpil, standing up and leaning resting his chin on the divider separating his station from Wonpil’s and Brian’s. 

“Did I ask for your opinion, Dowoonie?”

“But it’s not an opinion, it’s a fact… Right?” Smiling widely in a way that shows off his braces, Dowoon wiggled an eyebrow suggestively at Wonpil.

“Don’t even deny it Bri, this whole team knows how whipped you are for Sungjin… and his pretty eyes.... and his-”

“I hate all of you!”

Was he really that annoying when he's talking about Sungjin? Brian wondered to himself. 

 

They did end up submitting a ticket to unlock Brian’s station. It wasn’t long before he got a reply, confirming that Brian’s log in has been set to default.

“It’s working now, tell him thanks, with 10 heart emojis,” Brian called from his seat. 

Wonpil rolled his eyes. “Only 10? Not 850,000?”

“If you can type that much then why not?”

A tiny window with a chat box flashing on his screen interrupted Brian. Remote access? For what? 

Holy shit. It’s Sungjin. No one else but IT could possibly have remote access to their stations. 

_ [SP3011693 is typing…] _

_ SP3011693: hey, just checking if this station is already ok? still slow? _

His hands were trembling, seemingly forgetting how to type.

_ YK2121993: hi! yeah, everything ok here, thanks :) _   
Each press of the keys felt so heavy. He didn’t want to come off as overly excited or creepy.

_ SP3011693: great then! just let me know if it acts up again. btw… you can just chat or email me when you need me, no need to kick your ethernet cable :) _

_ SP3011693: or maybe say hi to me on the floor… _

Brian couldn't breathe. He was screaming internally, repeatedly slapping his thigh because he can't believe what he was reading and because he couldn't flail so loudly in the office. It took a while before he could formulate a reply but he had no plans on holding back anymore. 

_ YK2121993: or maybe the year-end party this weekend?  _

_ SP3011693: or maybe lunch first? later? _

There's no way he can shut up now. Brian knocked on the divider between his and Wonpil's station, a bit louder than what is considered appropriate. “Pirrie! Come here! Quick!” 

He almost dragged Wonpil by the arm the moment he came into view, bouncing in his seat and pointing at his monitor. 

Wonpil gasped and let out a muffled squeal. 

“Bitch, I told you! Go, just reply already!”

“I'm on it! Sshh! Don't ruin our moment!”

“Uhm, you invited me here,”

Brian didn't have time to get back at Wonpil's smart-ass remarks. All his attention was on the little window on his screen. 

_ YK2121993: of course :)  _

_ SP3011693: ok then, see you later, L-230! _

_ [SP3011693 has disconnected the remote access.] _

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this while I'm at work, I hope it makes sense?  
> Inspired by my former teammate who had a crush on one of our IT guys. 
> 
> Also... Now I'm tempted to write the year-end party... Let's see.
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)
> 
> [Twitter](twitter.com/lemonhopia)


End file.
